


10 Days

by Esmee



Series: The Tales of the ShadowHunters [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alternate - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Paranormal, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fray is dead and she couldn't find away to move on. Not until she stumbled onto an angel named Jace that she started to feel once more.. CLARE AU ONE-SHOT (Paranormal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was originally called 49 Days, but I decided to do a one-shot instead. Okay well this one-shot deals with 'Suicide, religion, mentions of rape, abuse etc) Jace will be a little OOC. Well the only thing I changed was what he believes in etc. 
> 
> I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the story's plot and my original characters.
> 
> Please read and review and tell me what you think ^^

**Clary POV.**

.

.

.

.

Have you ever felt like there was nothing you can do? That your life cannot turn better on how much you tried? All your life you had been stepped on and been treated as shit? How much you cried every night begging for an end? I'm not being over dramatic, there was a reason why I end my own life short. Now...I do not felt the pain that been burning through my chest each and every night. I do not feel the fear that gripped my heart each time he touches me. I'm able to feel him whatsoever, but I do continue seeing him.

My life was horrible. Dad got fired from his job about ten years ago when I was eight and been dependent on my mother to make ends meet. We barely made it each month paycheck by paycheck. When ever my brother or I needed medical attention we go into debt. Mother couldn't afford us insurance. Father stopped looking for a job and just sits there getting drunk. I remembered the first time he hit mom, the first time he hit me and Jonathan. Mom came back home late from work and wasn't able to put on supper on time. He slapped her. When I fell off the swing and broken my dad's football flag, he slapped me with a belt. When Jonathan brought home one C he was beaten then called a failure.

No, this wasn't enough for me to do what I did, but when your mother walk around each day lifeless, as a zombie with no life in her eyes it would scare you. I wasn't allow to go anywhere other than school and back. I wasn't allow to talk to any boys either unless it was father's 'friend' that I lost my virginity too, unwilling. I was father's life boat. Whenever he done something wrong he could always blame me. I started to feel myself slowly losing, the pain and the fear almost crumble me. No one was there for me. Not my mom and not my older brother. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. I always have nightmares of that night when his friend touches me. I was began to be bullied at school by both Kaelie and Aline when they caught me staring at the hot blond hair jock, that they both been crushing badly on.

I grew tired of the beatings, tired of hearing my mother screams, tired of Jonathan's sobs and I'm tired of the rape. I was broken getting beyond everyone's reach. The one person I wanted, begged to save me never came. HA now I'm bitter. Of course she wouldn't come to her daughter's rescue. She was dying just like I was. I wanted out. I wanted to runaway, but I learned quickly when I tried. All father did was told the police I was mentally disable. I was a wreck and the police wouldn't even see why I was so upset. Why I scream bloody murder whenever he dragged me back inside the house and back behind close doors. They didn't even do anything when they heard crashing sounds inside.

The stories that I heard from school that the police exist to protect. I was too naïve to believe that.

My life started to lightened up when I first met a friend...Isabelle. What went wrong you asked? Why am I not there with her?

My father placed a restraining order on her, so she wouldn't come within 100 yards to me. I being a minor and 'mentally disturb' couldn't done anything. I have no one, and my pain grew.

I know mom would be destroyed along with Jonathon. Was I selfish, I knew. I was longing there suffering, but what can I do? He would have kill us later, why prolong my own suffering?

Now here I am beside my cold lifeless body, laying on my bed quickly losing a lot of blood from both of my wrist. Just a little longer and I will be free. Free from that monster.

I felt myself drifting, I was near my end.

Mom shaking me violently, screaming and crying for me to wake up, screaming at Valentine to call the ambulance, but he never moved. He just stood there with a grin on his face, a grin I would like to wipe off. Anger flashed through me and I felt like someone tied my feet to the ground. I felt heavier.

"PLEASE VALENTINE!" Mom shrieked,

Jonathan was gone.

"Let the bitch die," Father replied coldly, how can someone treat their own child like that?

I felt a bit of guilt.

Mom scrabbled to her feet. Her arms let go of my body, and the moment she had let go, I took my last breath.

I was gone and mother was falling into madness. She dashed around him reaching the phone, but he grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the floor.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

I wasn't aware of the tears I was crying, all I could focus was on my mother's painful face begging for husband to save their only daughter.

Do you think I was selfish now?

Yes, I am. At least I escaped. So I thought.

.

.

.

.

It had been a few days I think. My body was moved. Both the police and ambulance had came, and rule out foul play. Mother became desperate and Jonathan disappeared. I don't know where he went but all I knew was that I haven't seen him since my death. This family was falling part, mother doesn't have anyone and I knew that her time was coming to an end too.

Valentine, still hit her, this time more since I'm gone. I just grabbed the pan from the stove and slammed it over his head repeatedly. He screamed bloody murdered looking around for the culprit but saw no one except the pan to him floating and swinging in mid-air. I was becoming angier, why should he live and ruin everyone's life and make innocent people suffer? I wanted him to be dead. I want him soak in his own blood, like mine. I want him screaming and begging for me to let him live. I swung the pan hard and he fell lifeless to the ground. I dropped the pan, as a strange emotion came over me. I was happy, that he had fallen. His breathe was hallow but he still lived.

I felt myself becoming heavier, rooted on this Earth.

.

.

.

.

It had been a week since the incident and father had became a little more mellow. I could see the fight behind his onyx eyes, on how he stared at my mother when they both eat at the dinner table. He wanted to do something but was too scared too. This made me smile. He had finally shown fear, and it was all thanks to me. Who knows that I have to kill myself to pay him back?

"Are you happy, with yourself." I heard someone spoke, directed to me and I turned around sharply to a man with long golden blond hair with golden amber eyes. His clothes were all white, and his company made me dizzy. He was so bright. He was also very attractive, but my parents attention didn't waver, they didn't notice him here either.

He must be something like an angel.

A messager of God.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him and he blinked at my attitude startled.

I was pissed. I was angry.

God decided to interfere here now? He's siding with that monster.

"I'm here to save you, Clarissa."

I balled my fist angry.

"Save me from what?"

I got to give him some credit. He stood his ground, his gaze didn't shown any shock as it did before.

"From yourself."

I knew everything around me was crackling dark.

"So you would let that monster walk?" I questioned lowly,

"Do you know how many times I had prayed? Do you know how many times mother and my brother prayed? Begged to be saved? Your God didn't help us, he abandoned us. I'm only doing what I must. I don't need no SAVING!" I sheriked and just then a huge bust of gust flew passed me and toward the angel angry. Was that me? I guess it was.

The plates on the table flew against the wall, knocking both mom and my father out of their chairs.

I heard my mother sobbing, and saw her curling up in a ball scared. I watched as my father gotten up and begin to run out of the door, without a glance to see if his wife was okay.

The angel easy swayed the wind away, and took a step toward me calmly and slowly like I'm a suicidal victim ready to cut off her life. Well he was too late for that, he got the memo late.

"Clarissa."

I didn't want to listen, no, he and his God didn't listen to us why should I listen to him? to them now?

"NO!" I yelled at him shutting him up.

"I screamed, I begged, I prayed even when _he_ touches me!" I took a step forward, and he didn't show any signs of fear. There was a small kind of emotion hidden within his golden orbs.

He took another step to me.

I panicked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was about to knock him off, but before I could, he pulled me into a tight embrace. My head slammed within his chest as he tried to calm me down. I trembled and every part of me wanted to just jerked away from him...but then the pain and anger slowly faded away and I felt awfully tire.

He lowered his head, his lips mere inches from mine and I felt my own breathe hitched and something deep within me flipped. Butterflies.

"Everything will be okay, he wouldn't hurt them or you any longer. He answered your prayers, I come to deliver." He promised. I know I should be happy, but for some reason I just want to pull him in and kiss him


End file.
